Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas supply nozzle, a substrate processing apparatus, a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and a program.
Description of the Related Art
As one process of a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, in some cases, a process of forming films on substrates is performed by non-simultaneously supplying a source gas and a reaction gas to multiple stages of the substrates arranged in a processing chamber.